


Apocrypha

by tanaleth



Series: Immutable [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alchemy, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Haven (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Doom Upon All the World, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaleth/pseuds/tanaleth
Summary: Art, prompts, snippets, and loose ends left over from theSee Fire and Go Towards Lightuniverse.
Relationships: Adan/Lysette (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Immutable [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296743
Kudos: 2





	1. [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from gift exchanges, I don't write prompt fills often. And when I do, they have a way of working themselves into ongoing fics. But not always! So here's a place for the strays to live.
> 
> (Also art.)

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more in my [DeviantArt gallery!](https://www.deviantart.com/tanaleth/gallery/68402493/dragon-age)


	2. Codex entry: Adan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt for codex entries, specifically "someone describing a time your character helped them." Thanks @phoenixsoul13!

Cold as a Hivernal in Haring, that infirmary was. I said as much to the healer. The fellow acting as healer, I should say. Can’t imagine that’s his job most of the time, and if it is, Maker help his patients. No bedside manner at all.

But he knows his business, sure enough. Walks out of the room without so much as a word, and back he comes a minute later with some sort of Maker-forsaken glowing blue shit. 

“Cold resistance tonic,” says he. “Don’t use it all at once.” 

I must have looked nervous, because he adds, “Won’t hurt you. But it takes a damn Age to make,” and trudges off looking sour as anything.

Not a bad fellow, as it goes.

–From an unsent letter found in the ruins of Haven


	3. Prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr prompt. Thanks @ravenqueen89!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after chapter 48 of [See Fire and Go Towards Light. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564153)

Adan was shaking. It was bloody humiliating, but there was nothing to be done about it. And just then his dignity wasn't the first thing on his mind. Lysette cupped a hand around the back of his head and brought his face to hers. Her lips tasted of blood and metal and misery but she was here—she was alive and breathing. Safe.

It was hardly the time or place, the middle of the night in a crowded army camp, but he pulled her as close as that fucking armor would permit. She pressed her face into his neck. He shut his eyes and slid a hand up to hold her there.

"I almost lost you," he mumbled. Whether he was only talking about the battle he didn't know. It didn't matter. He ran a hand through her hair. It was caked with sweat. Probably worse things. That didn't matter, either. 

"No." Her voice came out hoarse and she was leaning heavily against him. Lysette was starting to shake, too. She'd been in the woods fighting Maker-knew-what monstrosities since dawn, but the next thing she asked was, "You're well?" 

_"I'm_ well?" He loosened his grip and laughed in disbelief.

"There was a dragon," she said, a little defensively. "I was worried—"

He kissed her again, until a Knight-Lieutenant standing nearby cleared his throat loudly. "If you've not reported in, templar—"

"Yes, ser." She stepped away from Adan and disappeared, leaving him to stand there in the clearing waiting for his heart rate to return to normal.

Adan glared at the lieutenant and made his way back to his own tent. 


End file.
